


On the Balcony in the Rain

by downworldkings (900yearsoftimeandspacce)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/900yearsoftimeandspacce/pseuds/downworldkings
Summary: After a mission gone wrong (no one dies), Alec goes out onto the balcony and listens to the rain.





	On the Balcony in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [here](https://ace-arrow-alec.tumblr.com/).

The rain hits the city in torrents, soaking the park benches and the sidewalks and all of the new leather shoes, and it pounds on the roof above Alec until it’s almost deafening, until he almost wants to turn away from the city sprawled out before him, from the honking of horns and the umbrellas hurrying down the streets, and the lights, the neon signs in storefronts and lamplight spilling from someone’s bedroom window as they read, the headlights and the lights crawling up the tallest towers.

The rain is persistent, and he stands in the dark on the balcony, a little black speck on the big black building, and when he sighs, he wants it to feel like some kind of relief, like something being lifted from his shoulders, that’s he’s forgiven and not lost, not hopeless, that he can start again.

Alone, the rain pounding on the roof above him, the lights of the city singing their song of love, car horns blaring, he hangs his head and clutches the rail, the lights blurring into one, the noise seeming to fade, and he can feel his eyes start to sting.

A gust of wind sprays drops of freezing rain across the balcony, across his face, and the rainwater mixes with his tears and runs down his cheeks, and the wind continues to blow, whistling as it whips through the night. It gets louder and louder, and then lightening flashes across the sky, and for a moment, for a fraction of a second, everything that was hiding in the darkness, taking refuge in the night, in the back alleys, can be seen. And then the sky goes black again, thunder cracking above him, and Alec closes his eyes.


End file.
